


Повод для беспокойства

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Этого Лио угадать не мог"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Повод для беспокойства

Когда он подходит к дому, свет горит во всех окнах. Лио знает, что это значит: Гало чем-то взволнован и бродит из комнаты в комнату, не находя себе места и покоя.  
Сердце пропускает удар, затем начинает биться с такой скоростью, что вот-вот выскочит через горло.  
Он не дожидается лифта и взмывает по ступеням, пробегая один лестничный пролет за другим, пока не оказывается перед широко распахнутой дверью.  
Ясно. Ждал. Высматривал в окно.  
Гало улыбается криво и нервно, неловко облапливает Лио и пропускает наконец в дом, суматошно ероша волосы и кусая губы – судя по виду, уже не первый час.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спрашивает Лио, опустившись на диван, и Гало мотает головой, будто не решаясь заговорить. – Случится? – как всегда безошибочно угадывает он, получая в ответ сдавленный кивок, и мысленно перебирает все еще бережно хранящиеся в памяти адреса перевалочных квартир, складов с припасами и гаражей с грузовиками без номеров. – Серьезное?  
Гало кивает снова и со вздохом вытаскивает из-за дивана пакет.  
Этого Лио угадать не мог.  
\- Очень… красиво, - сообщает он почти без заминки и растягивает губы в улыбке, не ручаясь за ее искренность. – Это мне?  
Гало открывает рот – и его прорывает. Лио слушает молча, кивая в нужных моментах, не забывая переводить подбадривающий взгляд с порозовевшего лица Гало на содержимое пакета.  
Ждал, значит. Высматривал.  
Внутри медленно, чертовски медленно разгорается злой азарт, сжигая уже ненужные адреса и маршруты и совершенно лишенное, как оказалось, причины беспокойство. Лио дожидается, пока Гало закончит излагать свой увлекательный план на вечер, делает глубокий вдох, усмиряя вовсю полыхающую злость, и говорит громко и четко, наслаждаясь каждым словом:  
\- У меня есть идея получше.  
Яркий свет все еще горит во всех комнатах: Гало пытался его погасить, но Лио, разумеется, не позволил. Нет уж, любишь драматические паузы, во время которых твой партнер успевает сойти с ума от страха и тревоги – люби и драматическое освещение. Зрители хотят видеть все до последней детали.  
Зритель. Сегодня с Гало хватит и одного.  
Лио улыбается куда теплее и искреннее, чем четверть часа назад, крепко – очень крепко – обхватывает щиколотку Гало и задирает так резко, что тот дергается всем телом как от удара. Скрипят пружины кровати. Скрипят зубы Гало. Лио продолжает улыбаться.  
Он ласково щекочет широкую ступню, облепленную нейлоном, тянет чулок дальше и щелкает резинкой, любуясь, как туго та перетягивает напряженное бедро над коленкой. Наверняка потом следы останутся. Ничего. Лио знает, как избавляться от следов.  
Он поднимает взгляд и не может сдержать удовлетворенного вздоха: Гало торопливо отворачивает совершенно пунцовое лицо и кусает и без того истерзанные губы. Кроме чулок на нем только черные боксеры – сперва Лио думал избавиться и от них, но потом решил: контраст грубого хлопка и тонкого кружева будет выглядеть достаточно хорошо.  
Он ошибся. Выглядит просто великолепно.  
Настолько, что грех любоваться в одиночку.  
\- Пойдем к зеркалу? Я хочу, чтобы ты на себя посмотрел. Пожалуйста. Ты ведь хотел узнать, как это будет выглядеть на мне? Почему бы сперва самому не насладиться? Так будет честно.  
\- Они же мне малы, - выдыхает Гало сипло, продолжая отворачиваться. - Я ведь тебе брал… Блин, давят! Я двинусь – и они просто лопнут!  
\- Ничего. Пройдешься в порванных. Как подгулявшая детка.  
Гало распахивает глаза и со свистом втягивает воздух, густая краска заливает не только щеки, но и напряженную шею. Лио думает, что тесное черное кружево отлично смотрелось бы и на ней. Где бы купить чокер такого размера? Или лучше сразу – ошейник?  
Он не знает, умеет ли Гало читать мысли по выражению чужого лица, но сейчас тот глядит прямо на него, и стоит у Гало так, что головка оттягивает резинку трусов.  
\- Плохая, испорченная детка, - со вкусом выговаривает Лио и пробегается по коленке Гало короткой лаской, чтобы через мгновение впиться в бедро пальцами и подцепить чулок. Надо же, какое качество. Не рвется. А если зубами…  
Гало вскрикивает испуганно, будто в самом деле решил, что Лио откусит от него целый кусок. Лио выпрямляется, придирчиво рассматривая поехавшую стрелку на черном нейлоне, и тут же наклоняется сделать симметричную на втором чулке.  
\- Красивая детка, - шепчет он, царапая ногтем голую кожу в дырке. – Иди к зеркалу.  
В глазах Гало – обида, и злость, и стыд, и покорность, и Лио не знает, что из этого заводит сильнее.  
Он со всем удобством располагается на кровати, закидывает руки за спину, наблюдая, как Гало, пошатываясь, бредет к высокому зеркалу в прихожей. Оттуда не доносится ни звука добрых пару минут, и Лио не выдерживает – соскакивает с постели и идет в коридор.  
\- Детка, - выдыхает он, завороженный сполохами багрянца, пляшущими на высоких скулах.  
Лио смотрит на полосу голой кожи между краем чулок и белья и думает только о том, как пройдется по ней языком.  
\- Жесть какая-то, - хрипит Гало, разглядывая отражение, и неловко обхватывает себя за локти. – Выгляжу как…  
\- Моя детка, - договаривает Лио негромко и делает шаг вперед.  
Гало дергается, когда Лио крепко обнимает его со спины, целует между лопаток, потом – в шею и прижимается щекой к плечу, трется обо все еще чувствительные росчерки давно заживших ожогов. Собственное бледное лицо в зеркале выглядит так, словно он вампир, дорвавшийся до свежей крови. Лио не может сдержаться и все-таки оставляет на влажной коже отпечаток зубов, а сразу следом за громким недовольным возгласом скользит ладонью на живот Гало и трогает кончиками пальцев головку.  
\- Смотри, - шепчет он, высвобождая член из белья. Подумав немного, стягивает трусы Гало до щиколоток и выпрямляется, прижимаясь к крепкому заду. – Смотри, какой ты красивый. Детка…  
Гало упрямо отворачивается, и Лио цепко обхватывает его подбородок, заставляя повернуть лицо.  
\- Смотри. Смотри, как ты кончишь, - выдыхает он на ухо Гало, встав на цыпочки, и стискивает пальцы на члене.  
Гало глядит не на себя – на него, ловя взгляд в отражении, скаля белые зубы и дрожа всем телом. Он дергается, уходя от прикосновения, правый чулок сползает, кривая стрелка на левом стремительно бежит вниз.  
\- Смотри, - велит Лио в последний раз и плавно обходит Гало, опускаясь перед ним на колени.  
Он аккуратно возвращает чулок на место, целомудренно прижимается губами к розовому следу от резинки, а потом берет в рот до самой глотки. Его ладони ложатся на поджавшиеся ягодицы Гало, мнут их, тискают, раздвигают грубо, небрежно, Лио давит средним пальцем на вход – и Гало наконец стонет, запуская ладони ему в волосы.  
Лио прикрывает глаза, видя ясно как наяву: он стоит на коленях на грязном полу склада, на пыльных досках перевалочной квартиры, плитах гаража, в тесном кузове грузовика и трахает Гало ртом, трахает так, чтобы тот сорвал голос, так, чтобы не жаль было потом и сдохнуть.  
Он кладет подрагивающие ладони на бедра Гало, скользит, упиваясь прикосновениями к разгоряченной коже под тонким нейлоном, потом подцепляет обе резинки и резко дергает вниз, к спущенным трусам, надеясь только на одно: Гало хватит сейчас смелости не отводить взгляд от собственной оглушительно прекрасной наготы.  
Судя по сорванному высокому стону и хлынувшей в горло сперме – Гало досмотрел все до конца.  
Лио отстраняется, утирает рот и поднимается на ноги. Он тяжело приваливается спиной к прохладному зеркалу, запускает руку в штаны и быстро дрочит, не забывая хрипло шептать:  
\- Такая красивая у меня детка… Особенно – когда кончила…  
Выражение лица у Гало делается восхитительно разморенное и беспомощное. Он тяжело дышит, плывущий взгляд мечется от отражения к Лио.  
\- Сними один чулок, - просит Лио, и Гало моргает непонимающе, облизывает алые губы и все же неловко тянется выполнить просьбу.  
Он переступает через свалившееся белье, замирает с чулком в руке, комкает в пальцах, не зная, что делать, и Лио терпеливо протягивает ладонь, отнимая тот.  
Лио стискивает зубы, когда чувствительную головку туго обматывает прочный нейлон, и спускает спустя пару резких движений. Гало смотрит на обкончанный чулок, широко распахнув глаза и словно все еще не веря в реальность происходящего. Смущенно опускает взгляд, оглядывает себя, и на его лицо возвращается румянец. Он торопливо стаскивает второй чулок и с остервенением швыряет в угол коридора.  
Лио со вздохом отлепляется от зеркала и подходит к Гало, обнимает как может ласково, ловит губами тяжелое, горячее дыхание. Злость давно утихла, оставив место только для тихой нежности. Лио негромко фыркает. Дурак. Боже, какой же он невыносимый вспыльчивый дурак. Чужие квартиры и склады давно остались в прошлой жизни. Давно пора привыкнуть, что в новой – восхитительно неизведанной, непривычной и такой прекрасной – самым ужасным поводом для беспокойства будет то, подойдут ли ему купленные Гало чулки.  
\- Никогда больше такое не куплю, - заявляет тот хмуро, будто опять прочитав мысли, и Лио целует его снова и снова, пока тот не расслабляется в объятиях.  
\- Не нужно, - покладисто соглашается Лио, осторожно накрывая его член липкой от собственного семени рукой.  
У Гало опять стоит.  
Лио несильно сжимает пальцы, дожидается протяжного вздоха и добавляет на ухо:  
\- В следующий раз я сам тебе куплю.


End file.
